


A Lot More Gloves

by hunters_retreat



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Glove Kink, Hand Kink, Library Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, automail kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Mustang turned the page of the report he was reading and Ed watched his long fingers as he pinched the paper between his thumb and first finger to move it.





	A Lot More Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of Glove!Kink. It went further than I expected. So did Mustang. But hey... I can smut again! And in case there is any question... this is PURE SMUT. No plot whatsoever.

There was something wrong with him.  He knew that.  There had been for longer than he cared to remember.  I wasn’t something other people knew.  It wasn’t something that people could point at and gasp over.  It wasn’t even something that he would share. 

But it was a part of him and he couldn’t help himself. 

Two years ago, Alphonse had wanted to move back to Central and Ed had agreed.  Al didn’t really need him at his side, but what else was Ed going to do?  There was no attraction to living out his days in Resembool and he’d never been thrilled with the idea of living away from his brother.  Central had the universities, the laboratories, and the people they knew best.

He lived a good life there.  Al was working in a research lab that was dedicated to the medical arts.  Al’s ability to do alchemy and his understanding of alkahestry from his time traveling in Xing, made him a valuable part of the work going on there.  Ed was still a dog of the military, but he was under Armstrong. 

As much as Ed respected Mustang, there was no way he could continue working for the man.  Not with … this thing that was wrong with him.

And honestly, who had to chose their job based on a fashion accessory and a rather mundane body part?  What the hell was wrong with him?

“Fullmetal?”

Ed sighed as he pulled his eyes away from the window.  He’d been waiting in Mustang’s office for a few minutes.  He knew the general had been in a meeting but he’d just gone into his office.  It was better to get it over with.  He might not work for the man directly, but Alex handed him over often enough when Mustang requested him and his expertise.

“Armstrong said you had something for me?” Ed asked.

He moved away from the window and back around to the other side of Mustang’s desk.

“I do,” the General said as he sat down and began to shift through the stacks of papers there.

Ed couldn’t look away.  It wasn’t like the man took his gloves off often.  Ed should be immune to it now, right?  He’d spent years watching Mustang’s gloved hands glide over papers and flourish in speech.

He couldn’t remember the first time he’d seen those gloves and gotten a bit bothered by it, but he’d been young enough that he hadn’t understood what it really meant.

Now, Ed knew exactly what he wanted those hands to do.  He had some fairly elaborate fantasies that involved those gloves and the man wearing them.  They were impossible, but it didn’t keep Ed from waking up some nights and sliding his own gloves on, to imagine it was Mustang’s touch rather than his own.

He might be a virgin but that didn’t mean he didn’t know what he wanted or what he liked.  Ed had always been too busy for relationships and by the time he wasn’t … well … Mustang’s damn gloved hands happened to him.

“Fullmetal?”

Ed realized he’d been staring and he looked away from the man’s hands and to his face.

“Yeah?”

“I said the file got left behind last night.  Would you be able to stop by tonight to pick it up?  I have a few books in my personal library that might help you actually.  I’d meant to look at it myself last night, which was why I took it home, but didn’t manage.”

“Yeah.  That’s fine.”

“Alright.  I’ll see you around 1900 then.”

 

***

 

Ed had seen the place before.  He’d stopped in to pick up books from Mustang’s private library a time or two but he’d never really been invited in.  He’d always been to the door, given whatever he needed, and then left.

It was odd to be escorted back to the general’s library.

“I’m not sure what references you might need, but considering the nature of the research involved, I figured my personal library was as good a start as I could give you,” Mustang said as they walked up the stairs and then down a long hallway.

“Nice place,” Ed said.  It didn’t hurt to be nice every so often, especially when he was about to get to see Mustang’s personal collection.  Looking at another alchemist’s books was, in Ed’s opinion, an undiluted chance to see how they viewed the world.  He was rather interested to see what Mustang had hidden on his book shelf.

“You’ve been here before, Ed.”

“I’ve been in the foyer,” he corrected.

Mustang stopped in his tracks and stared at him for a minute before he shook his head.  “Forgive me then.  That makes me a poor host.  I would have given you the tour.”

“You know I just want your books,” Ed said, pointing towards the two doorways at the end of the hall.

Mustang smiled.  “I won’t keep you from it then.”

He continued on but when they got to the end, Mustang produced a key.  Ed was surprised that the man kept his own library under lockdown.  He looked around the hall as he waited for the door to be opened.  The door across from the library was open and when Ed peered through the door he saw a room decorated in dark blues, with a large bed focused in the center of the far wall.  He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to think of anything other than being pushed back onto blue sheets and the press of white gloves against his skin.

“Fullmetal, are you okay?”

“What?”

“This is twice today I’ve had to call your attention when you didn’t hear me.”

“Sorry, I’m just easily distracted today.  You have the report for me?”

“In here.  What I was saying was that this is my private collection.  I’ve done my best to make sure no one knows the extent of my books.  They are, honestly, quite valuable and many of them, quite dangerous in the wrong hands.  So please keep what you see in here between us.  And your brother of course.”

At least he was smart enough to know the Ed could never keep a secret from Al.

“Yeah, I got it.”

Roy opened the door then and Ed followed him through… and nearly had to pick his jaw up off the floor. 

He’d expected a bookcase on a wall, maybe two.  Maybe some piles, the way he had paperwork piled up on his desk at work.

This was a library.  This was floor to ceiling books with a desk set up with proper lighting and work space.  There was a high ceiling and a ladder was set into the cases that rolled around for quick access.  It took up half the upstairs and Ed felt his knees go weak at the thought of exploring this.

“You Bastard,” Ed’s voice was weaker than he wanted, but who could blame him when faced with this?  And he could tell just from a glance that some of these books were old.

Roy turned to look at him with a smile.  “Like what you see, Fullmetal?”

“I’m never leaving.  Tell Al I died happy, when they eventually find my body.”

Mustang handed him a file and Ed pulled himself away from the longing to explore and sat down at the long table and began to read.  He heard the Bastard in there as well, but lost himself in his research.

 

***

 

It’d been three days and the weekend had started but Ed was too lost in his studies to care.  Mustang didn’t seem to mind him showing up so he took that as permission and got started again.  When night came, the room got chilly and Ed heard the telltale snap and the kindling in the fireplace close to the table burst into flames.

Ed looked up and realized that Mustang had joined him again.  He was on the other side of the table, three stacks of file folders in front of him as he steepled his fingers together and read.

Fuck.

He closed his eyes for a moment because there was no way to forget that scene.  Roy, dressed casually in light slacks and a button up, top two buttons undone and sleeves rolled up to the elbow.  Only one glove was on but Ed saw where the other sat close by.

They weren’t the soft fabric of his own gloves, he knew that.  He wondered, not for the first time, what they would feel like on his skin.  They were made to create sparks so they had to be rough, right? 

Mustang turned the page of the report he was reading and Ed watched his long fingers as he pinched the paper between his thumb and first finger to move it.  He wondered what they would feel like, gloves pinching his nipples softly, until he moaned.  Mustang would understand what that meant and he’d pinch harder, draw it out a little longer before he released the taut flesh. 

Would he move along to the other one, or would he bring his mouth to press kisses to the reddened skin?  Would he bite and suck and make Ed’s back arch up off the bed?

While he did, would his gloved hands work their way down his body?  Down the path of his stomach and to his hard, leaking cock?  He could imagine the rough cloth against his skin, wrapped around him as he thrust up into the confines of Mustang’s fist. 

He swallowed hard when Mustang closed the file and reached for his other glove.  Long fingers stretched into the fabric and he wondered what it would feel like, to have those fingers inside of him.

Fuck, it wasn’t just the damn gloves, Mustang’s hands were fucking works of art, but with his red insignia on the back they were dangerous; weapon and art and wet dream all at once.

He couldn’t help himself.  When Mustang stood up and began to walk around the table, his fingers gliding over the table’s edge, he followed them.  When Mustang stopped beside him and slowly closed the report, along with the book he’d been reading, he could only wait for the damnation because there was no way Mustang was doing that without knowing what he was doing to Ed.

The bastard was far too smart for that.

“The question,” Mustang said softly, “is if it’s just the gloves.”  Ed didn’t say anything but he didn’t take his eyes off Mustang’s gloved fingers as they played across the edge of the rare edition of the Fundamentals of Fire Runes that Ed had been using.

“I guess there is only one way to find out.”

The words were practically whispered in his ear as Mustang moved behind him, but he felt the press of Mustang’s gloved hands in his hair before the ponytail was pulled loose and fell around his face.  God he wanted to hide behind it, but then Mustang’s hand was in his hair and Ed was pulled back by it until he was looking up at the general.

Mustang moved back in front of him and pushed Ed’s chair back from the desk a bit.  He sat on the table and propped one foot on Ed’s chair, between his knees.  Ed’s eyes were wide as he felt Mustang’s hand loosen in his hair before he reached up and cupped Ed’s cheek. 

He didn’t even try to stop the moan that fell from his lips.  The fabric was abrasive but not itchy like he’d always thought it would be.  Textured, but soft as the thumb trailed over cheekbone and across to his lips.  Ed parted them slightly, wanting so much but afraid to do anything to upset the fantasy that was playing out.

“You really do like my gloves, don’t you, Fullmetal?”

Ed licked his lips, felt the brush of fabric on his tongue and the Mustang’s thumb pressed into the center dip of his bottom lip.

“Answer me, Fullmetal,” Mustang said as he leaned forward, bringing them closer as he brought his other gloved hand up to pulled Ed’s  hair until he had to look at him again.

“Yes,” he whispered.

Mustang smiled.  “This is a simple game, Ed.  You tell me what you want, and I give it to you.  And right now, I think you’ve earned a reward.”

His thumb swept Ed’s bottom lip and pulled away but before Ed could protest, two of Mustang’s fingers replaced it.  Ed didn’t have time to think about what to do because Mustang pushed them past his lips and fucked into his mouth with them.

Ed moaned as he began to suck.  His tongue twisted around the gloved digits.  He was so fucking hard already but he didn’t want to do anything to draw Mustang’s attention away from this. 

A third finger joined the other two and Ed just continued to work his tongue around them. 

“Fuck, Ed,” Mustang’s voice was deeper than he’d ever heard it.  “You could get off just like this, couldn’t you?  Just my fingers fucking your mouth.”

Ed whimpered because fuck… that voice.

“What if I wanted to give you something else to suck?” Mustang asked.  “Or is it just the gloves?”

The fingers were pulled away from his mouth, but his other gloved hand was still in Ed’s hair and he made him look up.

“Please,” he begged.  He fucking hated begging but he’d never wanted anything so damn bad.  He’d never imagined he could ever lose himself to something like this so hard.  “Anything, but … “

“But what Ed?  I told you it was a simple game.  Tell me what you want, and I give it.”

“I’ll do anything you want, but please don’t take the gloves off.  And…”

“And what?”

Ed closed his eyes and he could feel the heated rush of color to his face.  “Keep talking.”

Mustang smiled at him and Ed wanted to wipe the smirk off the man’s face but then a gloved hand, the one he’d just been sucking on, was making quick work of the button on Mustang’s pants.  He slowly pulled the zipper down and stopped to press his palm against the hard press at the front of his pants.  Mustang groaned and Ed didn’t stop himself from moving.  Mustang’s fingers were lightly moving over his erection and Ed leaned in and licked at Mustang’s fingers.

Shaky hands continued to stroke until Mustang pulled Ed back by his hair.  Mustang pulled himself out of his pants and he brought Ed back to him. 

He’d never done anything like this before, but fuck if he didn’t want to now.  Mustang led him down his length with a hand in his hair as his other glove caressed his face.  Ed began to work up and down his cock.

“Ed, you are so damned amazing,” Mustang said softly.  “Feel so good, fucking your mouth with my fingers.  Had no idea how much better it would feel fucking you like this,” he groaned.  “I want to come down your throat, Fullmetal.  Want to watch you choke on it.  And for being so good for me, I’m going to open you up with my gloves.  Have you imagined that before, Ed?” he asked.  “Have you imagined what it would feel like when I finger fuck you with my gloves on?”

Ed swallowed hard around Mustang’s cock and Mustang laughed.

“Fuck, you want it, don’t you?  Come on, Baby, take it,” he felt Mustang’s hips rise from the table and Ed wrapped his hands around his hips to encourage him.  “God you love it.  Wait until I’m fucking you, Ed.  Wait until I’m buried so far inside of you that you can’t tell where we end or begin.  So many things I want to do to you tonight, Edward.  So many ways I want to take you apart and put you back together.  You’ll let me, won’t you?  You’ll let me do whatever I want with my cock, for another taste of my fingers.”

Mustang pulled him off his cock and watched Ed.  He could barely think, let alone answer anything coherently.  “Stop pulling me off,” he demanded as he grabbed Mustang around the base of his cock and began to suck him down again.

“Ed!”

Mustang began to fuck his moth in earnest this time and Ed gripped his hips hard enough to bruise.  “Fuck, I’m gonna come, Ed.  Don’t pull off.  Fucking take it, Ed.  For me, come on Baby, I know you can.”

And god he wanted to.  He felt Mustang’s body give it up before he tasted it, but he swallowed as Roy came hard and deep down his throat.  He kept swallowing, even after Roy was spent, until he pulled him off.  Ed just nuzzled against him, tongue licking his length in ways that continued to make Mustang shiver.

When Mustang yanked him back again, he was pulled up and into a hard kiss.  Fuck, he didn’t know if it was because of what he said about his voice, but at this point there was a constant almost hum coming from Mustang as he licked across Ed’s lips and delved into his mouth with his tongue.  Gloved fingers pressed into Ed’s jaw and made him open wider and he moaned into the feel of it, the fabric against his skin and the feel of Mustang’s tongue fucking his mouth after he’d just had his cock filling him.

He didn’t know how to say what he wanted next, what he needed, but Roy pulled him up off the chair and then his hands were pulling Ed’s shirt up over his head.  Ed began to undo the buttons on Roy’s and he was allowed to.  He pushed it off his shoulders but when he tried to get to his pants, Roy pushed his hands away.

He kissed him as he stood up and Ed felt Mustang’s arms around him, holding him, guiding him until he was pressed onto his back on the low backed chaise lounge.  Ed toed off his shoes and Mustang began to lick and suck at the skin of his neck.  He felt a gloved hand lightly stroke over his nipple and he arched up off the seat. 

“So worked up,” Mustang said against his skin. 

“Please,” Ed begged.

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want…” he felt Mustang’s hand slide down his stomach and lightly caress over his aching cock.  He pressed even further back and Ed felt his thighs part wider of their own volition.  When Mustang pressed a finger against his hole Ed couldn’t help himself.

“Please, Roy, fuck me,” he begged.  “Fucking want your fingers inside me.  Need you to fuck me.  I’ll take it for you, I’ll be so good for you, please.”

He hated the sound of his voice right now, but Mustang’s breath came out ragged against his skin as he bit at his nipple before he licked lightly at the edge where skin met automail.

“And do you want me to keep my gloves on, Fullmetal?”

He was too far gone to be embarrassed anymore.  “Fuck, please.  I want to feel your gloved fingers inside me.”

Mustang leaned up and kissed him hard enough that Ed thought he might have split his lip but then he felt Mustang shift until the general was against the back of the chaise.  He looked up at Ed and slowly pulled the button of his pants open.  When he dragged the zipper down he made sure to press against Ed’s cock as he went and Ed had to keep hold of the back of the chaise to keep from falling.  He towered over Mustang in that position, but the other man took advantage and bit Ed’s nipple.

“Bastard!”

Mustang laughed as he pushed the pants down Ed’s hips and onto the floor.  “I think you’re enjoying this, Baby.”

“Fuck me already, Mustang.”

He pulled Ed onto his lap and Ed would have protested except Mustang swept his tongue into his mouth too quickly for him to comment, and then he wrapped a gloved hand around Ed’s cock.

He wanted to protest that Mustang promised to give him what he asked for, but his hands were on his cock and he could feel the other moving down his spine.  Ed spread his legs wider around Mustang’s thighs and arched his back slightly.  Mustang bit his lower lip and Ed moaned.

“This what you want, Fullmetal?” he asked as his fingers trailed down the cleft of Ed’s ass and gloved fingers pressed right against his hole – no pants separating them this time. 

“Yes, please,” he begged. 

“So pretty like this, Ed,” Mustang said as one hand continued to stroke him and the other rubbed circles against him.  “I think I want to make you come just like this, one hand on your cock and the other in your ass.  You would, wouldn’t you?  You’d fuck yourself on my hands and come for me?”

“Roy, please.”

Mustang chuckled darkly and fuck, Ed couldn’t do anything but press back in and try to taste the laughter on his lips.

The hand on his ass disappeared and Ed was going to complain as soon as he stopped getting tongue fucked by Mustang, but then he felt the cool dribble of something liquid along his crevice of his ass and Mustang’s hand was back.  Ed dropped his head to Mustang’s shoulder as he felt the first press of a gloved finger enter him.

 “Ed?”

He wasn’t sure he was able to speak in that moment.  He pushed his hips up, his cock riding Mustang’s loose grip and when he shifted back down, Roy pressed his finger in a little more.  It was just a tease at first, but with each thrust, Ed got more of what he wanted.

Mustang slowed him as he pressed a second finger in and Ed threw his head back, didn’t care what Mustang thought of the display he was making of himself so long as he kept moving like that.

“Please,” he begged when Mustang had opened him up good and long with two fingers.  A third breeched him and he lost all control whatsoever.  “Fuck, please, I need to come.  Roy, please let me come.  Dreamed of this so many damn times, your goddamned hands, your fucking mouth, wanted to be yours,” he moaned as Mustang’s hand tightened around his cock.

Ed thrust up and back harder and faster, riding Roy’s fingers until he was nearly sobbing with need.

“That’s it Ed,” Mustang encouraged as he bit lightly and left little marks across his neck.  “Fuck you’re so beautiful like this.  Fucking wild.  Untameable.  But mine.   Come for me, Fullmetal,” He bit hard, right where Ed’s shoulder met his automail, scarred tissue and sensitive as fuck. 

And Ed did.  He wasn’t sure what he was riding harder, his fingers or his words, but orgasm crashed over him and he dropped his head to Mustang’s shoulder and nearly whited out from the pleasure.

“Fuck, Baby, so good for me,” Mustang crooned into his ear as he tried to breath again.  He thought about trying to say something – like stop calling me Baby – but before he could, Mustang’s fingers withdrew and he whined at the loss.  Mustang shifted up and over and Ed was suddenly on his back.  

Mustang stood above him and dropped his soiled gloves onto the floor beside them, then began to push his pants off.  Even without the gloves, Mustang’s hands were beautiful. 

He slid his clothes off and there was no preamble this time, no warning.  Roy was between his legs on the chaise and he pressed his cock slowly into Ed.  Ed closed his eyes and arched his back, but the grip of hands on his hips was so damn strong and he had to look.  He had to see the place where Roy’s fingers dug in deep enough to whiten the skin.

“More,” he begged and Mustang seemed to understand.  His fingers dug in harder, his nails catching at skin and Ed thought he might actually bleed from it. 

God he wanted to. 

Roy slid into him slowly, inch by inch, and Ed closed his eyes at the burn of it.

“You feel so damn good, Fullmetal,” Roy said as he leaned forward.  They were close enough to share breath but Mustang didn’t kiss him.  He just kept talking.  Like Ed had asked him to.

“Never been anyone so good around me, so damn perfect for me,” he whispered.  “Could barely keep my hands to myself the way you’ve been watching me lately, but you’re always so careful to hide it.  Didn’t know if it was me or if any set of gloved would work, but fuck, Ed, I’d wearing nothing but gloves all day long if I got to have this with you.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Ed moaned against his skin as he felt Mustang pressed all the way into his body. 

“But you said you wanted me to talk, Ed,” Mustang teased the words against his lips and when Ed chased, he backed away.  “Don’t you want to hear what I’m going to do to you now?  Don’t you want to hear how good I’m going to fuck you?”

“Yes, please, Roy,” he begged.

“But you told me to shut the fuck up,” he teased as he pulled back and then slammed all the way back into Ed’s body.

“Oh fuck!  Shup up and fuck…” he lost this breath when Roy did it again.  “You know what I mean Bastard!”

And then Roy was kissing him, sharing breath, his chest heaving against Ed’s as he continued to piston in and out of his body.  Roy’s arms came up under Ed’s arms and his hands curled around Ed’s shoulders, his head resting on Ed’s automail shoulder as he fucked harder and harder.

“Ed, fuck, I’m gonna come, Baby,” he panted against his skin and fingernails bit into flesh on one side and teeth into the other around his port and Ed was blindsided by orgasm, even as he felt Mustang’s stuttered hips and knew the man had come inside him.

Mustang’s hips stopped their punishing drive, but he made these small rolling waves and Ed groaned each time as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Fuck,” Mustang said quietly against his shoulder.

“I think we got that covered,” Ed couldn’t help but laugh. 

There was a half hearted attempt at laughter in return but then Roy shifted and they both groaned, over-sensitized and out of breath. 

Ed didn’t want to move-he wasn’t sure he could if he were honest-and he didn’t want to talk about this.  Eventually they’d have to do both though.  Or at least Mustang would make them talk about it.  Ed closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.  This was crazy, like, the craziest things that had ever happened to him. 

Ed had been through some shit so he knew just how bad this was.  Because there was no way around this now.  No way of backing up and pretending he didn’t know what those hands felt like, what his voice sounded like, what his goddamned cock felt like inside of him.  There was no way to go back and pretend he didn’t just lose his virginity to the man that had been, for many years, the bane of his existence.

To Ed’s surprise, when Mustang pulled out of him, he shifted to his side and pulled Ed towards him.  Mustang rearranged them until his head was pillowed on Mustang’s shoulder and Ed draped his leg between the other man’s to get more comfortable.

Ed didn’t realize there had been a blanket over the back of the chaise until it was draped over them.

He closed his eyes and decided he wasn’t going to say anything until Mustang made him.

He felt Roy’s hand running through his hair and then down his spine.  It send shivers throughout his body and the bastard chuckled.

“Is this okay?” His voice was quiet now.  It wasn’t the sex-laden whisper from before, nor was it the banter he was used too.  This was the voice that only came out when they were alone and all hell had broken loose and they were holding each other up to get through it all.

Something loosened in Ed, because if Mustang was that worried, maybe this meant something to him too.

“Yeah, this is good,” he said.

“So, I guess that answers the question then.”

“What question?”

“If it was me or the gloves?”

“What’s your conclusion?” Ed asked.

“Both.”

He let out a soft laugh at that because he wasn’t wrong.  “Just don’t tell my brother.”

“Promise.  I’d like to continue my life with all my limbs attached, thank you.” Even as he said it though, his hand trailed over Ed’s automail port, across his shoulder, and down his arm.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that,” he said.

“What?” Mustang tried to feign innocence.

“My automail.”

“What about it?”

“You seem to like it an awful lot,” he said as he looked up at Mustang.

The older man had a light sprinkling of pink on his cheeks and Ed knew he’d read it right.  “No worries.  Keep your gloves handy and I won’t be upset about your obsession with my automail.”

Mustang didn’t respond with words, but gently cupped Ed’s face and brought their lips together.  It was soft and sweet and nothing like the other kisses they’d shared.

Ed tried to chase his lips when he pulled away but Mustang stopped him with a smile.  “Who knew you were so cuddly after sex?”

“Don’t look at me.  I wasn’t expecting it.”

Mustang’s eyes widened and Ed realized what he said and what it implied and he would have beat himself up for the slip except Mustang had flipped him again and he was on his back.

“Ed?”

He tried to look away but there wasn’t really anywhere to go.  He could fight Mustang off him, sure, but that wouldn’t exactly help either.  It would only confirm what the man was already thinking.  So he said what he had to.

“Don’t make a big deal out of it, okay?”

Mustang watched him a moment longer, but then a smirk appeared on his face.  “Fuck, Ed, you’re going to be incredible,” he said before he pressed in for a heated kiss.  It felt more like their bantering than sex but Ed loved every moment of it.  Even if Mustang did cheat by bringing his hands up and touching Ed’s face to gentle him. 

He pulled away just enough to nip at Ed’s ear.  “All mine,” he said in a possessive tone that would probably sent him straight into orgasm if he hadn’t been there so often lately.  “No one else has ever had you, have they?”  Ed shook his head and Mustang bit at his shoulder lightly.  “Has anyone else ever touched you, Ed?”

“Just … just you,” he answered truthfully.

“The things I’m going to teach you, Ed,” he whispered as he ran his tongue along the line of Ed’s automail scars.

He felt himself relax because that was what he needed to hear.  That whatever this was, it wasn’t a one time thing.  He wanted this.  He wanted whatever Mustang would give him.

Mustang shifted and Ed felt the soft caress of the other man’s nose bumping against his.  It was silly and sweet and as far from what they’d shared as could be.  “I’m not an idiot, Ed.  I might not have known you were a virgin, but I knew you weren’t interested in a one night stand,” he said.  “But you know who I am.  The path I still have ahead of me isn’t very forgiving.  I’m not looking for someone to fill my bed and walk away when things get tough.”

“You think I would?”

“I think you need to understand that I’ve thought about this ever since you came back to Central looking like this,” he said with a grin.  “I think if I was lucky enough to have you in my life like this, that you would stay through it all.  I just want you to understand what that means.”

Ed stared at him and then he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Roy’s lips.  “Guess that means you’re stuck with me.”

Roy smirked.  “Guess that means I’m gonna need a lot more gloves.”   


End file.
